Erase una vez el santuario
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Habia una vez en un lindo Santuario de Grecia,.... Er.. Saga y Kanon cuando niños...y un poquito de humor de los demas... er... y YAOI y algo de SagaxKanon asi que al que no le guste, se viste y se va. XD (Co-fic con Clow Reed)


Ran: Puessss... desde hace tiempo que tenia ganas de hacer algo ^^ Espero que les guste... para esta oportunidad les presento a mi complice.. CLOW REED!! Aplausos por favor.  
  
Clow: eeeh.. hola ^^  
  
Ran: jijijiji veamos que pasa cuando se juntan autoras con coca cola y cigarrillos en el sistema y NADA de comida ^^  
  
Clow: como sea... ^^! TRAIGAMOS A LOS CABALLEROS NEGROS!!!! XDDDDD  
  
Ran: Ay clow! ^^'  
  
Clow: bien da el pie entonces... ^^!   
  
- GRECIA 20 años en el pasado -   
  
Dohko: Asi que, en la leccion de Hoy aprendimos que las armaduras son de....  
  
Caballeros de Oro: ^^ DE ORO!!  
  
Dohko: Bien!!   
  
Chibi Shaka: Eso era facil... -_-'  
  
Chibi Afrodita: Ay! si eres tan inteligente... *levanta la mano* Profesor Dohko!! Hagale una pregunta dificil a Shaka!! Dijo que usted era un idiota!  
  
Chibi Shaka: -.-!!! NO es CIERTO!! (recuerden que no puede abrir los ojos XDD)  
  
Chibi Mu: XDDDD....   
  
Dohko: ¬¬ Si eres tan listo.. cual es el simbolo del oro en la tabla periodica?  
  
Chibi Shaka: *bosteza* Au  
  
Dohko: ¬¬+ Y el cobre?  
  
Chibi Shaka: Cu  
  
Dohko: La plata??  
  
Chibi Shaka: Ag.  
  
Dohko: ¬¬!!!! Y el prasedomio??  
  
Chibi Shaka: .........  
  
Chibi Afrodita: NO LO SABE!!  
  
Chibi Shaka: Con dos dedos de frente sabes que es Pr.  
  
Dohko: OO?? *viendo la tabla periodica* ... es verdad.  
  
Chibi Aioros: Que hay del bronce? ^^ Yo quiero la armadura de pegasus  
  
Chibi Death Mask: Y para que querrias semejante porqueria?  
  
Chibi Aioros: Mi hermano necesita babear sobre algo mas que mis zapatos TT  
  
Chibi Shaka: Br... no es toxico... creo.  
  
Chibi Mu: zzzz....   
  
Chibi Kamus: y para que se molestan tanto en saber eso... *Jugando con una bolita de nieve* de todas maneras de aqui a que seamos caballeros se les va a olvidar... *le tira la bolita a Mu*  
  
Chibi Mu: OO GUERRA!!!!! *hace una bolita de papel y se la tira a Chibi Kamus*  
  
Chibi Saga: OO SENSEI!! MU Y Kamus estan peleando!!  
  
Dohko: TT Un mocoso tuerto es mas inteligente que yo.. -_- debi irme a China cuando tuve la oportunidad....  
  
Chibi Milo: Jejeje, Shaka le fundio el cerebro al sensei...  
  
Chibi Shaka: *saludando al estilo miss universo* Gracias gracias...  
  
Chibi Mu: *le tira una bola de papel* si si como no.... XDDDD si Shaka-chan es el mas inteligente, vote por Shakashaka... XDDD  
  
Chibi Shaka: No me voy a rebajar a tu nivel en contestar eso  
  
Chibi Afrodita: eres taaaaaaaaaaan galante Shaka-chan *lo abraza*  
  
Dohko: *los mira+ Que rayos estan... OO NO TE ATREVAS SHAKA!!   
  
Chibi Shaka: abre los ojos* uh?  
  
Salon de Clases: BOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Dohko: *con el cabello humeando* ....eso.... u_u¡¡¡  
  
Chibi Shura: Yo le corto el pelo Sensei!!!! òó JIJIJIJIJIIJIJI  
  
Chibi Mu: *suspira* Afro-chan!!!! *puchero* viste lo que paso por tu culpa... niño shota!!!!! *se rie* en todo caso si que te ves Afro-chan XDDD  
  
Todos: *con el pelo chamuscado al estilo Afro* SHAKA!!  
  
Chibi Shaka: *con ganas de llorar* No fue mi intencion....  
  
Dohko: OO NO!!   
  
Chibi Shaka: *abre los ojos* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Salon: *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!* (de nuevo XD)  
  
Dohko: *carbonisado* Y aun queda media hora de clases....  
  
Chibi Mu: *le tapa los ojos a Shaka* listo... porque demonios no lo mantienen asi... TRAIGAN UNA VENDA!!!!!!   
  
Chibi Afrodita: *peinandose* por que el profesor Dohko no tiene ideas brillantes como Shaka-chan y tu ^^  
  
Chibi Shaka: *sonrie* Gracias Mu-chan *le toca las manos* Eres un gran amigo  
  
Chibi Saga: *abriendo las ventanas para que se vaya el humo* Monton de niños precoses y pervertidos...  
  
Chibi Milo: AHA!! SON NOVIOS!!!! *cantando* Shaka y Mu sentados en un arbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!! Primero el amor, luego el matrimonio...  
  
Chibi Shaka: *rojo* Callense!!  
  
Chibi Mu: *ROJO* YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR!!!!!   
  
Chibi Afrodita: Shaka!!! Tu dijiste que ibas a ser mi novio!!! *llora llenando la sala de espinas y rosas*  
  
Chibi Mu: MALDICION!!!! *se soba el trasero* mi popo.... TT....   
  
Chibi Shaka: OO  
  
Chibi Kamus: AY!! MI derrier!!!  
  
Chibi Milo: Se dice popo ridiculo!! Aprende español!!  
  
Chibi Kamus: TT Malo...   
  
Chibi Aioros: oigan....   
  
Chibi Death mask: uh?... *mirando a Shaka* no de nuevo....   
  
Chibi Shaka: *los mira* No se preocupen.. ya lo contro... contro... controo ATCHIS!!  
  
Sala: KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!  
  
Dohko: *colgando de cabeza de una enredadera* Por que a mi...  
  
Shion: *entrando* erm... *GOTA* veo que les esta yendo bastante bien....   
  
Chibi Mu: *corriendo y lo abraza* ^^  
  
Chibi Death mask: chupamedias... ¬¬  
  
Chibi Mu: *le saca la lengua*   
  
Chibi Death mask: *le saca la lengua tb* je je...   
  
Chibi Kamus: Mascota del maestro *le congela la lengua a Mu* Jijijijiji Y los santitos sin maestro anotan un punto para ellos  
  
Chibi todos menos Mu: Yay!!  
  
Chibi Mu: TT... no ej jughto...   
  
Shion: *sacando a Dohko de la enredadera* niños.... hmmm por el estado que quedo la sala será mejor que vayan a recreo....  
  
Todos: VIVA!!!  
  
Shion: MENOS tu Saga  
  
Chibi Saga: Yo por que??  
  
Shion: *sacando una Rana de su bolsillo* Esto es tuyo?? Estaba en mi baño personal... Creeme que no es agradable para el patriarca entonctrar ESTO en el...   
  
Chibi Milo: En el trono?  
  
Shion: *VV* Si  
  
Chibi Kamus: A RECREO!!!!! *sale corriendo seguido por Shura, Death mask, Milo, y Afrodita*  
  
Chibi Mu: *descongelandose la lengua* TT  
  
Chibi Saga: PERO YO NO FUI!!!  
  
Shion: Te vi... ¬¬  
  
Chibi Saga: *llora y desaparece*  
  
Dohko: OO donde esta?  
  
Shion: Ay que conseguirles un maestro.... *gota* Se fue "A otra dimension"  
  
Dohko: *GOTA* pero estas seguro de que fue el?  
  
Chibi Mu: *acercandose a Shaka* sales?  
  
Chibi Shaka: Me encantaria... *con los ojos cerrados* Pero no se donde esta la puerta   
  
Chibi Mu: toma... *sonríe* te presto mi cinta para que te vendes los ojos... *soltandose el pelo vendandole los ojos a Shaka* ^^ yo te guio... *le toma la mano*  
  
Chibi Shaka: *sonrie* Gracias Mu-chan...  
  
Chibi Kamus: *se asoma por la ventana* CUIDADO CON EL HOYO SHAKA!!  
  
Chibi Shaka: NYA!!! *se abraza a Mu*  
  
Chibi Mu: *se pone rojo y le sale humito* ******VV********  
  
Anciana decrepita con los senos colgando de edad: Que paso aqui??  
  
Shion: *se arrodilla* Solo un pequeño accidente Atena-sama   
  
(Si, es Atena... digo, antes de Saory debio estar viva o no?? Y ANCIANA!!)  
  
Atena: Bien... descubriste quien puso la rana en el... trono?  
  
Shion: Fue Saga...  
  
Chibi Saga: *sacando la cabeza de un hoyo negro* TT Yo no fuii....  
  
Dohko: no se te ocurrio pensar en el hermano de Saga?  
  
Shion: Tal vez... Ve por el... Saga... *suspira*  
  
Chibi Saga: Hai!! *corre*  
  
Chibi Kanon: *sentado frente al mar*  
  
(pan parapan parapan PAN!)  
  
Chibi Saga: *corriendo* KANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Kanon: Hermano!! *lo abraza* Viniste a verme!!  
  
Chibi Saga: POR TU CULPA!!!! *se le tira encima*   
  
Chibi Kanon: *se cae* Itai!! Mi culpa de que!! *asustado*  
  
Chibi Saga. de que me reprendieran!!!! tu pusiste un puto sapo en el "trono"  
  
Chibi Kanon: Yo no fui!! Fue el niño de la flauta!! yo la fui a sacar cuando me descubrio el patriarca y me arranque!! *ojitos llorosos* Yo no hice nada!!!  
  
Olas de mar: *creciendo*  
  
Chibi: Saga: no me vengas con inventos.... me echaron la culpa a mi... y yo no pude haberlo hecho porque estaba en clases....   
  
Chibi Kanon: Te digo que yo no fui!!! Era ese niño de la flauta!!! Tu sabes que yo no puedo entrar al santuario i no voy contigo.... *llorando*  
  
Chibi Saga: pero te escabulliste!!.. *suspira* en fin... ya me regañaron de todas maneras.... *lo mira* deja de llorar quieres?  
  
Chibi Kanon: *llorando* Mi hermano ya no me quiere!!! *hace una marejada*  
  
Chibi Saga: OO...  
  
Chibi Kanon: *snif* Lo siento... *sale corriendo*  
  
Chibi Saga: *gota* niños....  
  
Chibi Kanon: *sentado en una cueva* No es justo... yo no hice nada... y ahora Saga me odia... *llorando*  
  
Chibi Saren: *se rie*   
  
Chibi Kanon: Y tu de que te ries... todo es tu culpa!! *le tira agua*  
  
Chibi Saren: de ti.... OO glup... ¬¬ *le pega con la flauta*   
  
Chibi Kanon: Itai!! *le tira mas agua*  
  
Chibi Saren: OO... ... HIDOIIII!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Kanon: *se rie* Ahora pareces pato mojado jajajaj  
  
Chibi Saren: *le saca la lengua* Y? yo vivo bajo el mar...  
  
Chibi Kanon: Con razon tienes cara de pescado maloliente *se rie* De todas formas es tu culpa que mi hermano Saga no me quiera mas... *se entristece*  
  
Chibi Saren: pues empieza a hacer mas meritos... XDDD  
  
Chibi Krista: Saren!! Donde estas!!  
  
Chibi Kanon: *se abraza las rodillas llorando*  
  
Chibi Saren: OO!!!! *se esconde detras de Kanon*  
  
Chibi Kirsta: *lo mira* Se te ve la flauta Saren... qe estabas haciendo con el santo de oro de geminis?  
  
Chibi Saren: AHHH!!!! el no es Santo.... ^^! es el hermano... creo... *lo mira* verdad?   
  
Chibi Kanon: Ya no... por tu culpa mi hermano me odia *llorando*  
  
Chibi Krista: *mirando como las olas se alborotan* OO SAREN!! *lo golpea en la cabeza* Que rayos hicicste!!  
  
Chibi Saren: no fui yo... es el... *apunta a Kanon*  
  
Chibi Krista: OO!! Y por que esta llorando!! ¬¬  
  
Chibi Saren: porque su hermano ya no lo quiere...  
  
Chibi Krista: Y eso es culpa tuya adivino....  
  
Chibi Saren: ..... *baja la mirada* si.... pero fue una travesura... ._.  
  
Chibi Krista: *lo toma de la oreja* Que te he dicho de hacer travesuras en el santuario de Atena!! *se lo lleva* Vamos a disculparnos DE INMEDIATO!!  
  
Chibi Saren: NYA!!!!!! TT bueno bueno... *mirando a Kanon* espera... *se suelta de Krista, acercandose a Kanon* lo siento ne? *sonrie* espero que nos sigamos viendo me caiste bien... *le pega con la flauta* ademas suenas bonito  
  
Chibi Kanon: *snif* Sigues teniendo cara de pescado... *mirando el suelo*  
  
Chibi Saren: y tu tienes cara de triangulo *se va con Krista*  
  
Chibi Kanon: ._.? Triangulo??  
  
Dohko: Oye Shion?? Chibi Santos de Poseidon se acercan... ahora si que lo he visto todo..  
  
Shion: *gota* que habrá pasado?....   
  
Chibi Krista: *hace una reverencia* Saren necesita hablar con usted Gran Patriarca-san  
  
Shion: ah... de acuerdo... *mirandolos* que paso?, porque han subido?  
  
Chibi Krista: *¬¬ a Saren* Dile  
  
Chibi Saren: fue culpa mia....   
  
Shion: uh?  
  
Chibi Saren: lo del sapo en el "Trono".... lo siento...  
  
Shion: *GOTA* en fin.... ano... supongo que no puedo reprenderlos mucho... no me concierne... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ok?  
  
Dohko: O le diremos a Poseidon-sama que te de de nalgadas *sonrie*  
  
Chibi Saren: NO LO VOLVERE A HACER *sonríe*   
  
Dohko: Saga! Acercate un momento...  
  
Chibi Saga: hai?  
  
Shion: en vista de que el verdadero culpable se dio a conocer no tendrás que seguir limpiando el templo ^^!  
  
Dohko: No te da gusto? Ahora puedes ir a jugar con tus amiguitos *sonrie*  
  
Chibi Krista: *le murmura a Saren* Ese es el hermano de Kanon-chan?  
  
Chibi Saren: sip... pero no se ve tan bien como Kanon  
  
Chibi Krista: *gota* niño precoz... es mejor que no te metas mucho con ese santo de atena oiste? *hace una reverencia* Lo sentimos mucho Patriarca-sama... Y Saga, dile a Kanon-chan que lo sentimos tambien *se va* Vamos Saren  
  
Shion: en vista de que el verdadero culpable se dio a conocer no tendrás que seguir limpiando el templo ^^!  
  
Dohko: No te da gusto? Ahora puedes ir a jugar con tus amiguitos *sonrie*  
  
Chibi Krista: *le murmura a Saren* Ese es el hermano de Kanon-chan?  
  
Chibi Saren: sip... pero no se ve tan bien como Kanon  
  
Chibi Krista: *gota* niño precoz... es mejor que no te metas mucho con ese santo de atena oiste? *hace una reverencia* Lo sentimos mucho Patriarca-sama... Y Saga, dile a Kanon-chan que lo sentimos tambien *se va* Vamos Saren  
  
Chibi Saren: *hace chao*  
  
Shion: *suspira* Kanon??   
  
Dohko: que pasa Shion?  
  
Shion: solo me preguntaba de donde podian conocer a Kanon... supuestamente no puede salir de Cabos Union sin permiso  
  
Dohko: recuerda que cabos Union se llena de agua..  
  
Shion: Supongo que ahi se conocieron entonces...  
  
Dohko: supongo  
  
Shion: Bueno saga, ve a jugar ok?  
  
Chibi Saga. hai... *saliendo*  
  
Shion: Me pregunto que habra tenido que ver Kanon en todo esto...  
  
Dohko: en que sentido?... no le busques culpabilidad el chico si no la tiene  
  
Shion: *lo abraza* tienes razon  
  
Dohko: *sonrie* que pasa?  
  
Shion: Nada... solo quiero estar asi antes que vuelvan los niños  
  
Dohko: *le acaricia el pelo* sabes que de todas maneras ya me queda poco tiempo aqui?  
  
Shion: ...............  
  
Dohko: *haciendo que lo mire* despues de eso me voy a poner viejito muy rapido... me querras de todas maneras?  
  
Shion: *sonrie* Claro que si.. siempre seras Dohko para mi.. aunque parescas una pasa  
  
Dohko: *se rie*  
  
Chibi Saga: *buscando*  
  
Chibi Kanon: *llorando en una cueva*  
  
Chibi Saga: KANON!!!  
  
Chibi Kanon: *se esconde*  
  
Chibi Saga: KANON!!! *mirando dentro de la cueva* que haces aqui?  
  
Chibi Kanon: Nada....  
  
Chibi Saga: seguro?  
  
Chibi Kanon: Si....  
  
Chibi Saga: yo... tengo que pedirte disculpas  
  
Chibi Kanon: .........  
  
Chibi Saga: ...  
  
Chibi Kanon: No te preocupes.   
  
Chibi Saga: claro que me preocupa... eres mi hermano... y no crei en ti  
  
Chibi Kanon: .........  
  
Chibi Saga: *lo abraza* lo siento tanto..  
  
Chibi Kanon: Entonces... no me odias?  
  
Chibi Saga: nunca lo podrìa hacer... *lo mira a los ojos*  
  
Chibi Kanon: *lo abraza con fuerza* Hermano!!  
  
Chibi Saga: *sonríe*  
  
Chibi Kanon: puedes quedarte aqui conmigo un rato?? Por favor!  
  
Chibi Saga: claro.. ^^  
  
Chibi Kanon: Wai!! *se acurruca*  
  
Chibi Saga: *le acaricia el pelo*  
  
Chibi Kanon: Te amo hermano  
  
Chibi Saga: *sonrojado* yo también...   
  
Chibi Kanon: *cierra los ojos y sonrie*  
  
Chibi Shaka: Oye Mu-chan  
  
Chibi Mu: dime?... *moviendo una manzana*  
  
Chibi Shaka: me gustaria tener un hermano... igual que saga...se ven felices no crees?  
  
Chibi Mu: sip... *agarrando la manzana* pero su amor es algo imposible no crees?... si se llegan a enterar el patriarca o Dohko-san..  
  
Chibi Shaka: Pues por mi parte no se van a enterar... me agrada verlos asi... ademas es divertido saber que la mascota del maestro, Saga, tambien tiene su secretito por ahi no?  
  
Chibi Mu. *puchero* el maestro no tiene mascotas..  
  
Chibi Shaka: *le palmea la cabeza* ay niño *le besa la nariz* Vamos y dejemos a la parejita solo ne?  
  
Chibi Mu: *Rojo*   
  
Chibi Shaka: *sonrie y desaparece*  
  
Chibi Mu: MOU!!!! YA VAS A VER.....   
  
Chibi Kanon: *confundido* OIste algo?  
  
Chibi Saga: no... y tu? *lo mira*   
  
Chibi Kanon: No lo se.... *le sonrie* Oye....  
  
Chibi Saga: dime? ^.^  
  
Chibi Kanon: Conoci a alguien... *rojo*  
  
Chibi Saga: ¬¬ a quien?   
  
Chibi Kanon: Un señor... Muy extraño... Me decia algo de un dragon marino *lo mira confundido*  
  
Chibi Saga: OO!!! *le toma el brazo* no vulevas a acercarte a ese señor ni a nadie... *lo mira fijamente*  
  
Chibi Kanon: Por que? Me agrada.... senti una paz muy grande cuando lo vi...  
  
Chibi Saga: *lo abraza* siempre vas a ser m hermano verdad?, pase lo que pase....   
  
Chibi Kanon: Por supuesto... Siempre seremos hermanos Saga-chan... *lo abraza*  
  
Shion: Saga... necesito hablar contigo  
  
Chibi Saga: *le da un beso en la frente a Kanon* nos vemos luego si?  
  
Chibi Kanon: *triste* Si... nos vemos...*mirando feo a shion*  
  
Shion: *sin mirarlo*   
  
Chibi Saga: *esperando que Kanon se valla* pasa algo shion-sama?  
  
Shion: queria avisarte que dentro de poco Kanon tendra que ser encerrado en Cabos Union  
  
Chibi Saga: NO!! Aun falta!!!   
  
Chibi Kanon: *escondido* Encerrarme? Pero si no he hecho nada malo...  
  
Shion: eso no lo determinas tu, si no lo encerramos ahora causara mas problemas adelante  
  
Chibi Saga: .... pero es mi unica familia.....  
  
Chibi Kanon: *empuñando las manos*  
  
Shion: es su destino... sabes que lo que te conto es bastante serio?  
  
Chibi Saga: Pero no se va a acercar a el!! ME LO PROMETIO!!  
  
Shion: no podemos quedarnos con esa promesa... el destino es mas fuerte y lo sabes Saga... *mirandolo con enojo* y no se hable mas del asunto... lo que si puedo darte algunos dias para que te prepares  
  
Chibi Kanon: No aceptes hermano!! No me dejes solo!!!  
  
Chibi Saga: *llorando* entiendo.... gracias porel aviso Shion-sama...  
  
Chibi Kanon: *shockeado* Sa...ga....  
  
Shion: me alegra que seas obediente...   
  
Chibi Saga: Hai.. ano.. me puede dejar solo por un momento por favor? Quiero pensar...  
  
Chibi Kanon: *se va corriendo*  
  
Shion: *se retira* claro Saga...   
  
Chibi Saga: *llora*  
  
- EPOCA ACTUAL -   
  
Shaka: Aqui esta mu! **asomandose por un roquerio*  
  
Mu: Era de esperarse.... *se asoma*  
  
Saga: *dormido en la cueva de Cabos Union*  
  
Shaka: *lo sacude con cuidado* Saga... Saga despierta...  
  
Saga: *despertando* Que hacen aqui...?  
  
Shaka. Saga, tienes que volver a tu casa...  
  
Mu: Kanon no va a venir Saga.... Desde que nos revivieron a todos... el es un santo de Poseidon y... tiene que quedarse con el...  
  
Saga.. pero... me lo prometio... que etariamos juntos siempre....  
  
Shaka: Es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa.... pronto va a subir la marea de todas formas...  
  
Saga: solo unos minutos mas... tal vez si se de cuenta que estoy aqui venga a verme.....   
  
Shaka: Unos minutos de acuerdo? Pero luego vuelve a tu casa....  
  
Saga: Hai...   
  
Mu: Vamonos.. *saliendo*  
  
Shaka: *lo sigue*  
  
Mu: Pobre Saga... Kanon nunca le perdono que lo traicionara...  
  
Shaka: Supongo que es el destino que tiene como hermanos no? *le toma la mano*  
  
Mu: Tienes razon... *suspira*  
  
Saga: *sentado* Kanon... kanon vuelve a casa por favor... *llorando* Lo siento... en serio... solo queria lo mejor para todos... por favor Kanon! *mirandose las manos* Nunca lograre conseguir tu perdon.. soyy basura... *sacando un cuchillo* No soy dgno de ser un santo.. mucho menos tu hermnao...   
  
*Una ola se acerca dejando una botella y una rosa*  
  
Saga: Uh? Una botella? O.O Tiene una nota... *la saca leyendo* "Deja de hacer tonterias baka... hoy tengo que terminar papeleo... y no puedo ir..... *sonrie* Nos veremos en la mañana, me debes un helado y un paseo por la nueva Grecia, no te atrevas a morir sin cumplir tu promesa oiste? Quiero chocolates y menta. Firma tu hermano favorito Kanon." Baka, soy tu unico hermnao.. *se levanta* Asi que helado de chocolate y menta... Supongo que Aioria tendra un poco... hmmmm   
  
*aparece otra botella*  
  
Saga: Uh? *leyendo* "PD: Si afrodita te dice que hice trisas su jardin buscando rosas rojas.. nole creas ne?" *se rie* De acuerdo...  
  
Afrodita: SAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! MI JARDIN!!!!!!!! TU HERMANO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!!!!!  
  
Saga: Supongo que tengo que volver al trabajo *poniendose la tunica del maestro* Uf... algunas cosas nunca cambian...  
  
Afrodita. CUANDO ME ENCUENTRE A ESE CHIQUILLO MALCRIADO YA VA A VER!! LE DARE TANTAS NAGLADAS QUE NO PODRA SENTARSE HASTA LA PROXIMA VENIDA DEL COMETA HALLEY!!!.... hmmmm nalgadaaasss~!  
  
Saga: *suspira* Si, no cambian...*sonrie* YA VOY!! *saliendo*  
  
Kanon: *escondido tras unas rocas* Menos mal que llegue a tiempo....  
  
Saren: Nalgadas?? *se muere de la risa*  
  
Kanon: *¬¬* No es gracioso sabes?  
  
Saren: Es que no te imagino en el regazo de ee tipo resibiendo nalgadas XDD  
  
Kanon: Vale la pena si mi hermano se ve tan feliz.. YOsh! Tengo que terminar todo para tener mi cita mañana... *se va nadando*   
  
Saga: *se para en el borde del risco* KANON!!! TE AMO!!!  
  
Kanon. *sonrie* yo tambien baka... yo tambien.. *se sumerge*  
  
FIN.  
  
Ran: Y bien? Que opinan? A mi me gusto! Incesto eso si, pero, realmente creen que habria una mejor pareja para Saga que OTRO saga?? *babea*  
  
Clow: ....eso...-_-  
  
Ran: ¬¬ no eres nada divertida...  
  
Clow: Si lo soy! Jinngle Bells, Kaiba Smells, Joey is a Dog!! *cantando*  
  
Ran: XD Ok ok me rindo. Como siempre nos gunstaria que dejaran sus reviews y todo para saber que hicimos un buen trabajo no? ^-^  
  
Clow: *se acuesta* Tengo sueñito.  
  
Ran: si si CHao! 


End file.
